Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{7}{10}-5\dfrac{3}{10} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{7}{10}} - {5} - {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} - {5} + {\dfrac{7}{10}} - {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{7}{10}} - {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{4}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{4}{10}$